This Boy's Curse
by LovelyMinx
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki thought today was the best day to do a revenge prank on an unsuspecting red haired man. Everything goes to plan until his strawhat wearing nephew shows up to ruin all the fun. Naruto and the boy share similar traits...they are outcasts in this small village but they both have a dream and are determined to put themselves though hell to reach it! (HIATUS))


**Hey everyone before we start my first ever crossover, just want to point stuff out, I actually started watching and reading Naruto about two months ago so, I apologise if hes a little oc or if I use the same moves over and over :) **

**LETS GO! **

**...**

**...**

"Alright everyone! Get to it!" Naruto Uzumaki cried, fist pumping the air with glee and content.

"Yosh!" All four replicas of the boy cried with determination before scattering into different parts of the village. One blonde boy ran behind a corner, the other ran to hide behind some barrels of plums that set outside of the local fishmonger, the third departed to get the small paint cans that held all the colours of the rainbow within them and the last one grabbed the brushes to begin the first prank of the day. "This is going to be so much fun, I can feel it!" The last remaining and the real version of the boy clapped his hands together with joy. "This will teach that ossan for yelling at me last night!" Naruto sighed and scratched his bright blond hair, "Baka, making me graffiti on his walls….oh well!" The wild mischievous grin which made the boy close his eyes tightly returned back on his face before running over to his clone whom held the paint cans and brushes. "Now scat!" With that, the two clones were un-needed, therefore they poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Uzumaki Naruto rushed down the crowded village, listening to the yells and complaints of the people. More than likely his remaining clones were doing their bit. The first clone was ordered to sound like someone was drowning, while the second clone was ordered to push the barrel full of plums over, therefore making a ruckus outside the poor fishmonger's stall.

All of this was a distraction so the real Naruto could successfully enter the man's home and do his 'prank' un-noticed, if someone caught him in the act then it would be ruined, he wanted it finished. That would suck.

The people in this small society cared for one another and basically helped each other out but when Naruto pulled enough pranks for make even the jolliest of men crack up, then he would be thrown out of the village until whatever he did was cleaned up. But Naruto being Naruto, he simply just strutted back into the village and watched the people clean up his mess. Playing pranks on the villagers was something the blond boy occasionally did. It was hectic planning the day to day mischievous antics, sure it was fun but it was to get noticed as well.

Naruto was alone. He stayed alone at his own house, basically fended for himself and kept himself busy from day to day. Anywhere the thirteen year old would wander, he was ignored by the crowds, nothing but gossiping filled his ears. Growing with no parents to supervise him or tell the boy right from wrong, Naruto harboured many childish traits. He was a picky eater and only ever eat cups of ramen, he got excited easily and was afraid of ghosts….

Playing pranks was his way of getting noticed around here, the people chose to ignore him because of the boys past which consisted of a dangerous one including the nine-tail fox. He longed to play with the other children but they just followed the example of their parents on shunning and ignoring the young boy.

"I'll keep those guys busy with my replica technique, okay..._jump!_" Naruto battle-cried as he leaped as high as he could over the large fence that surrounded the area he was going splash paint on. Carrying the two brushes in his mouth, the two paint cans swung from their handles under his arms, leaving splashes of colour on the freshly mowed lawn of the victims garden.

Upon reaching the small cottage-like home, Uzumaki Naruto set down his appliances and began drawing, writing and splashing the thick bright paint on the walls. "This will show the ossan!" Almost a few minutes passed when Naruto was finally done.

A large colourful picture of a Rabbit was painted all over the side of the owners home. "Yosh, perfect!" He smiled with glee, his white row of teeth showing through his parted lips. "Alright...better get get going and-"

Naruto didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he heard approaching footsteps. This was it! The grumpy ossan was here! Out of instinct, the blonde boy prepared to drop his paint cans and bolt as fast as he could out of the area but instead he was met with the face of a boy around his own age.

_Nani?_

The kid stood in front of Naruto, arms hung down by his sides, his face looking on at him with confusion. A large strawhat sat on top of his messy raven black hair proudly. Before Naruto could move a muscle or even utter another word, the strange boy walked over to the graffiti covered wall and inspected it. Just great, this boy was going to go tattle on him….Better make an awesome getaway- "This is a cool drawing! I wish I could draw this good!" The un-named boy cried with glee, his hand running over the now dried paint. "How did you learn to draw this good..?"

"What? Are you serious?" Naruto walked over to his drawing of the rabbit and and looked it over. It was just a quick messy scribble of a picture. "Well thanks!"

The straw hat wearing boy grinned once more before walking back over to the blonde haired boy. "Hey I know you! I see you around the village a lot!"

"Of course you have, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Pleased to meet you!" Naruto happily held out his palm which was shaken quite quickly. "I'm Monkey D Luffy! And I'm going to be king of the pirates!" The boy-_Luffy_-grinned like a mad man while placing his hands on his hips proudly.

"Pirate? That's silly, pirates are rarely ever spotted around here, and besides I'm going to be a hokage" Naruto stated matter-of-factly as he discreetly kicked the empty paint pots into the bushes.

"Ho..hock..hokai" Luffy cocked his head to the side a little, his face scrunched up in concentration at trying to pronounce the word that the blond boy has just said.

"Hehe, hokage, baka, i'm sure you've heard of it. Its when someone is a powerful ninja!" Naruto corrected him, his hands flying into the air excitedly.

Luffy only nodded, in fact anyone who was blind could see that young boy honestly had no interest. His brown owlish eyes focused back onto the picture of the crudely drawn rabbit. "Say, why did you draw a rabbit? Pretty random don't you think?"

"Oh not really Luffy-San! You see a rabbit symbolises a coward!" Explained the young boy, his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall.

"Coward?"

"Yes, rabbits are symbolised as cowards because they run away from danger or get shy" He continued, Luffy's face listened in both understanding and slight rage. Now that he knew what this drawing symbolised, he was beginning not to like this Naruto Uzumaki kid any more. "The reason I drew it here, because the man that lives here is one" Naruto finished with a smile and gave the other boy the thumbs up.

Naruto had chosen to draw a rabbit on this mans-_Shanks Akage's_- wall because he recently overheard a few of the village folk naming people who yelled at kids, cowards and lowlifes. The young boy recalled Shanks yelling at him over some stolen sake just last night. So Naruto being Naruto decided to base the rabbit prank on Shanks personally. The smart thing was that hopefully only Naruto knew what the rabbit stood for. "People will be so confused!"

"Are you calling Shanks a coward, goggle-baka" Luffys low voice brought the smile right off the kids scarred face. Luffys eyes were darkly shadowed over with the rim of his straw hat. What was with this kids mood swings? One second he was praising and idolising over this painting and now this?

"Goggle-baka?" Naruto asked, baffled. He looked up at his forehead which had a pair of large turquoise goggles. "What gives?"

"Shanks is no coward! Apologize!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs, his teeth sharp and pointy like an angry sharks. Okay this kid suffered from horrible mood swings! "CLEAN THAT UP!" Luffy pointed to the wall with the rabbit.

"Nani? No, I worked hard on that! And stop shouting…" Naruto covered his ears tightly. Sure he could also be as loud as this kid but, damn!

"Shanks is no coward!" Luffy once again yelled at the top of his lungs, inching closer and closer to the orange wearing jumpsuit boy. "Why do you care!?" Two could play at the yelling game. But in all honestly why did this boy care. "Hes my uncle! And he's no coward!" Uncle? Oh, well that explains why this Luffy-guy was giving this sort of reaction.

Just as Naruto was about to give up and move on, Luffy launched and jumped on the air, landing right on top of Naruto completely tackling him to the grassy ground. _"Oi oi! Get off me!"_ Naruto yelled and flailed around on the ground with the crazed kid still on top of him.

"Apologize!" Luffy yelled once more, trying to punch anywhere he could on the guy below him."Shanks is strong goggle-baka!"

"Thats it!" Naruto cried and managed to get his hands free to use his shadow clone technique. Then at once, three more versions of Naruto appeared out of nowhere and pulled Luffy off of the original.

"What the hell?!" Luffys eyes bulged out of their sockets as he was flung to the ground before being restrained again by the newly appeared boys. "Where did your friends come from? No brothers! Twins!"

"Baka.." Naruto smirked as he stood up and brushed himself off, watching the struggling boy try to get out of the arms of his new attackers. "...Thats the shadow clone jutsu, its a new move I just learned and believe me it comes in-NANI?!"

Luffy had managed to get loose from the hold by expanding his body and making it blow up like a large balloon. "HA! Now you and your brothers are going to get your asses kicked goggle-baka, shishishi!" Luffy grinned while crunching his knuckles together, preparing for fight which never came.

"What in the world is going on out here?" Came a loud tired voice. The user sounded like he was dying.

"Shanks! AH! Don't look!" Luffy yelled, slamming his back against the graffiti filled wall attempting to cover the the picture.

"Huh...what is that supposed to be?" The red haired man asked, lazily rubbing his eyes of sleep, coffee in hand. By the looks of it, the man seemed to have only woken up even though it was noon.

"Its a rabbit ossan!" Naruto corrected, by now his replicas disappeared leaving only the slightly out of breath original behind. "Are you blind!"

Luffy looked as if he was ready to kill this boy, his fists were clenched tightly, his left eye twitched while his nostrils flared. "What did I tell you?! Shut up!"

"Now now Luffy, don't be rude to other kids, hey don't I know you from some place?" Shanks asked, cocking his head to the side a little as he studied the blond boy in the orange clothing. "Yeah! You were the annoying kid from last night, the one who stole my sake"

"He stole your sake?!" Luffy was pissed. He was going to murder this boy for upsetting and drawing a picture of a rabbit on the side of his uncles house. "Why you!"

"You wanna fight?!" Naruto yelled back, hands moving in front of him to perform a technique.

Just as the two thirteen year olds were about to clash, Shanks literally had to step into the middle of them both, all the while smiling softly at the pair. "Now now boys, it was just some stolen booze and some paint nothing to get worked up about, okay?" Luffy still wasn't having any of it, this goggle-kid should pay! "But Shanks! He called you a coward!"

"Huh? When?"

This was it, Luffy was going to tell his uncle and that was going to be it. What would the red haired ossan do? What ever it was, Naruto was prepared!

"He told me that the rabbit stands for being a coward, look at him he's smiling about it!" Luffy complained like a whiny little child, his fists still clenched. The blond boy only stood there with his arms placed behind his head, grinning all the while. "Its one of my best works, besides you deserve it" He smirked and chuckled.

Shanks only stood there completely unfazed, instead he settled for walking over to the drawing and began scraping it off little by little. "Ahh...how troublesome...I just painted back here" Did the two boys here the him right? Shanks just got pranked and called a coward and on top of that, waterproof paint was splashed all over his house. "Are these supposed be be the ears? They look more like his arms to me, yahahahaha!" Shanks bellowed with loud laughter.

"Y-You're not mad…?" Naruto asked, hands falling to rest by his side. Damn it, he had really wanted to see this mad upset but he was being criticised for his crappy art.

"Why would I be? Its just paint after all" Said man only smiled while scrapping the rabbit off the wall with the back of the paintbrush. "But in all serious I apologize to you, Naruto Uzumaki"

Luffys heart skipped a beat, did he hear his uncle correctly? He was apologizing to goggle-baka? Naruto continued to stare on at the man with confusion. "How do you know my name ossan?"

"Haha, unless I have been living under a rock for the past thirteen years boy, everyone in whole damn village knows who you are"

"They...know me?"

"Of course, you're the prankster after all!" Luffy chirped in excitedly. Here we go again, this boy was seriously suffering from mood swings like crazy. "You have to show me how to prank some times!" The raven haired boy grinned like a mad man, one could only guess that he was thinking up all these wild pranks where he stood.

"Like I said, I owe you an apology Naruto. No one should yell at a child, I understand that...even if their booze was stolen to give to a random old guy on the streets who already had tones and tones of bottle and-"

"Ossan…" Naruto cut into Shanks upcoming rage. "Thank you and...gomen...for painting a rabbit on your wall" He honestly could not believe that he was apologizing for a prank he committed. He never said sorry! No, normally he would sit back and laugh at the victims reaction. "Dont worry about it...now hows about you take over for me?" Shanks smiled as kindly as he could before standing and handing Naruto the brush to begin scraping the paint off the wall. "And Luffy will keep an eye on you until you're done...believe me my nephew may not look it but hes strong so dont try to leave until its all finished okay? 5050?"

"NANI?"

"Hey goggle-baka, show me that thing where you make your brothers appear again?"

"What have I done.." Naruto face planted the ground, hard.

**...**

**...**

**A/N how was it? ^_^ Its my first cross over and am i nervous? Yep! Let me know if I should continue this, believe me there will be a plot...(WHAT THE HELL IS A PLOT?) -says the author. Just kidding...**


End file.
